


SKAM NYC Episode Two - "You Guys Have Fun"

by rosalindcrantz



Series: Skam NYC: Season One [2]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Skam Season 1, Skam but in NYC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalindcrantz/pseuds/rosalindcrantz
Summary: If Carly Robinson's going to survive tenth grade at the Holt Mumford Calder School, she'll need more than just her boyfriend Oscar. She's going to need some friends. With prom coming up and half the school going wild, Carly might find companionship in an unlikely place.





	SKAM NYC Episode Two - "You Guys Have Fun"

SUNDAY, MARCH 10TH, 10:24 AM

 

INT. CARLY’S ROOM

 

“Adulthood” by Jukebox the Ghost plays as CARLY lies back on her bed, holding her phone above her face.  She opens Instagram and searches for “Fatima Zeitoun,” but finds no results for the girl at her school.  CARLY tries searching for “Rose,” and finds a private account followed by Jess for Rose Delgado.  CARLY frowns.  Suddenly, her phone starts to buzz, and with a yelp, CARLY drops it on her head.  She fumbles for her phone and answers it.

 

CARLY

Hey dad.

 

MR. ROBINSON

Hi sweetheart!  Just wanted to check in.

 

CARLY

I’m fine.  Nothing’s really happening.

 

MR. ROBINSON

You headed to Jess’ beach house for spring break?

 

CARLY hesitates.

 

CARLY

Uh, yep.

 

MR. ROBINSON

You know, when I was your age –

 

CARLY

When you were my age, you spent every minute you weren’t at school working

 

MR. ROBINSON

That’s right.  Make sure you at least do your school work, okay?

 

CARLY

I will.

 

MR. ROBINSON

Not that I’m saying you can’t have any fun.  Just… stay grounded, you know?

 

CARLY

Yes, dad.

 

MR. ROBINSON

Love you.  See you in a week.  Have fun with your friends!

 

CARLY

Love you too.

 

She hangs up and looks at Rose’s account on her screen again.  She hesitates, then presses “Follow.”


End file.
